What's wrong
by NCIS-CSI
Summary: Catherine and Sara. Catherine's daughter and Sara's Father. Are both in this story...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(Catherine)**

I walked in to the break room, made myself a coffee; I turned around and looked around the room Nick and Warrick where playing play station, Greg where looking at them "common kick his ass" yelled Greg.

Sara sat on the other side of the table and where reading a magazine so I took the chance to look at her again I had taken myself in doing that more and more, she look so cute when she is concentrating.

When I look up I see Grissom walk in side the break room, I hope he is potting me on a case with one of the guys, I will probably not get any work don if I have to work with Sara.

"Warrick, Greg B&E in Henderson, Sara, Catherine Homicide, Nick you are with me on a D&B" said Grissom and looked around the room and left the break room, not long after the Guys had left to and it was just me and Sara.

I got up and started to walk out of the room I stooped in the door "are you coming?" I asked her "Yeah" she said and got up from the chair and we walked to the locker room together.

We where in the locker room and she opened her locker to get her coat it's a little cold tonight, I have never seen what she has in her locker, it looks like every thing is in order 'but what is what it looks like a picture of three kids' I said to my self. 'No what can't be no' I had so many thoughts in my mind what I didn't hear her speak, "what?" I said "did you even hear that I said?" she asked "no can you please repeat what you said" I asked feeling pretty stupid "I just asked if you where ready to go" she said and gave me a little smile.

"Yeah we can go now" I said and turned around and left the locker room, I walked to the parking lot got inside the car and a minute later she jumped in to the passenger side.

I droved out of the parking lot, I tried to focus on the road and her at the same time, she just sat and looked out of the window, I never liked silence but I didn't now that to say to break it so I just staid quiet and tried to find something to talk about, when we came to a red light she broke the silence "can I turn on the radio" she asked "sure" I answered, she turn on the radio and switch station till she found one she wounded to listen to.

Avril Lavigne "Innocence"

_Waking up I see that everything is ok_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed _

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by _

I have never heard her sing before and I think she should do it more often.

_I found a place so safe not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm I belong I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant _

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful you wanna cry _

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful you wanna cry _

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_It makes you want to cry_

_This innocence is brilliant please don't go away_

_Cause I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope it will stay_

_This moment is perfect please don't go away I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by._

I thought for a second "hey Sara" I said "yeah" she said and looked out the window "you have a beautiful voice" I said to her "thanks I think" she answered still looking out side the window.

Two minutes later we where a our Crime Scene.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - CSR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(**Cath)**

I stopped the car a couple of minutes ago, I took of my seatbelt and left the car to get ours field kits from the back of the car.

When I started to walk towards Brass, when I looked back to the car Sara was still sitting in the car 'I will try to talk to her later, there must be some thing wrong' I Thought.

"hi Brass" I said and stood in front of him "hi" he said back "what have we got" I asked "Chris and Maia Peterson 11 and 8 years old murdered in there beds, mom and dad are in the living room with and officer" Brass said looking sad.

"Grissom didn't say anything about a double homicide" I said "the girl was first found after you guys where called" he said "by the way are you here alone" he asked

When he said that when I notice that Sara was still in the car 'there have to be something wrong'

"No I'm not alone Sara is in the car" I said "is she okay sins she is not here yet" he said with concern I his voice "I don't know" I said

(**Sara**)

I'm still sitting in the car, I'm not totally sure why but I'm.

I think Catherine and Brass are talking about me, but I don't care.

I look out the side window and Catherine are on her way to the car, I look away and pretend I havened seen her coming.

She opens the door "Are you coming" she asks me with a smile on her lips and it looks good on her, she is beautiful.

"Sure" I said back and turned in my seed to get out of the car but she stoops me "if you wont to talk I'm here" she said with concern in her voice "I'm fine" I said looking away from her.

"I know we don't get along very well, but I'm still here if you need help or just wound to talk" she said "thanks" I said back.

I got out of the car and we walked to the house, she told me what Brass had told her before he left to another crime scene.

When we came in to the hause we walked to the living room where, Mr. and Mrs. Peterson.

Catherine did the talking in the meantime I looked around the house when I came upstairs I could smell the blood.

Sudden I could feel someone behind me "hey" I jumped a little "sorry did I scare you" said Catherine from behind me "just a little" I said a walked to the boys room, Catherine followed behind me "this is bad" I said "yes it is" she said

"Do you wound this room or the girl's room" I asked her "I will take the girls room" and with what she left the room and I started to process the room.

After a couple of hours I war don, I took the evidence and walked down the hall to the girl's room where I found Catherine looking out side the window. "Are you don" I asked "yes lets go" she said and we walked together out side, we put the evidence and our field kits in the back of the car and got inside the car.

Catherine in the drivers seat and me on the passenger seat and then we drove back to the lab.

We where in the Las Vegas crime labs parking lot 20 minutes later, we walked in the lab and send our evidence to trace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they had given there DNA evidence to Wendy, they went to the break room, Catherine walked over to the coffeemaker to make herself and Sara a coup of coffee while they where waiting for there results.

"What do you want in your coffee" asked Catherine.

"Just make it black, I have gotten sugar end of to day" Sara said and gave Catherine a small smile.

They sat down at the table, Sara was reading a magazine and Catherine was sitting and staring out the window.

Wendy came inside the break room, "The DNA on the knife was a mats to the kids and the fingerprints was a mats to the father" Wendy said and gave Catherine the folder and walked out of the room and back to her lab.

Catherine took her cell phone out of her pocket and called Brass and told him to arrest Denis Peterson when she was don she hung up and looked up at Sara there had laid the magazine down on the table.

"Shift is over in 10 minutes do you want to get some breakfast" Catherine asked and got up from the chair and walked over to the sink and washed her coup and put it away.

"Sure I'm kind of hungry" Sara said and went after Catherine to the locker room to get there things.

They walked out of the locker room 5 minutes later and clocked out they wended to the parking lot "One or two cars?" asked Catherine.

"Two, I will drive after you" Sara said.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Catherine and walked to her car.

"Where ever you want to go" Sara said and got in her car and pulled out of her parking space and drove after Catherine.

The drove to a little diner close to Catherine's house they parked the cares and vent inside.

They found a table in one of the corners of the room and looked at the menu and ordered there food.

"so how are you doing?" asked Catherine.

"I'm fine how about you and Lindsay?" Asked Sara back and smiled a little.

"I'm doing okay, Lindsay are getting more and more in the teenage mood" Catherine said.

"All kids gets like that at some time in there life some before other" Sara Said and looked at Catherine there looked a bit shocked.

Before they could talk any more there food came along, and they started to eat.

"How can it be you say you are not good with kids but know so must about them" asked Catherine making Sara blush.

"I don't know must about kids some things are just the same for everybody" Sara said

"Maybe Sidle but you know more than you are telling" Said Catherine looking over at Sara with a smile on her face.

"Can I ask you some thing?" Catherine asked

"Go ahead" Sara said

"Before we left for our scene last night I so a picture in your locker, who is on it?" Catherine Asked.

"You are looking in my locker?" Sara Said getting a bit mad.

"No Sara, you took your things out and I so it" Catherine explained.

"Okay Sorry" Sara Said.

"It's okay, so who is it?" Catherine asked again.

"Me, my sister and my brother" Sara Said.

"You have a brother and a sister why havened you told any of us that?" Catherine asked and smiled a little.

"I don't like talking about them" Sara said.

"Why?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(Sara)**

She's just sitting there staring at me like there would come an answer out of my mouth if she stars long end of but I'm not going to tell her, I have never told anybody about my family before and I'm not going to today, just because she wants to know.

Know she looks like she have seen a ghost, but she is still staring a my face, maybe I should say some thing so she would stop.

"what are you staring at?" I asked looking over at her, she opens her mouth to say something but closes it again without saying any thing.

So I asked again "CATH! What are you staring at?" I asked know answer.

I think she had bin in on of her daydream or something, because when she hear me calling her name for the fourth time she snapped out of where ever she had bin.

"did you say anything?" she asked me looking around

"yes I did, but that doesn't mater anymore, where, where you?" I asked looking over at her, she didn't answer right away so I said something

"you where long gone, was it a nice place" I asked and this time I made her blush.

She looked down so I couldn't see her face and said "I was just thinking" she said and looked back up at me again,

"that was you thinking about?" I asked and hoped that it had nothing to do with me siblings but I was not that lucky .

"that you where like when you where a kid and who your sister and brother is?" she asked me and started to star at me again, I hade when people are staring at me and asking questions about me.

"that I was like as a kid, just like everybody else or not, I don't wound to talk about it" I said getting a little a mad at her and all her stupid questions.

She started to get mad and irritated to and snapped at me "I just wound to know you is that to must to asked about?" she asked but I didn't answer her.

Not more than 5 minutes she got up from the table and laid some money on the table and walked out the door not looking back.

I said there for a wail looking after her and thinking about if I could talk to Catherine about me and my family, she would be the first.

Maybe it's a good idea to talk to somebody about that happened when I was a kid but I don't know if I can trust her with it or I will get it back in my face when we have or next fight.

I took some money out of my pocket and put them on the table and got up from my place in the booth and left the diner, and walked to the paring lot and got inside my car.

Driving out of the parking lot I started to think about Catherine, and if I should stop by to say I was sorry or just call her on her cell phone.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and pressed speed dial 2.

It had been ringing for like 3 minutes before it went on to her answer machine

"Hi Cath I'm sorry if I hurt you back at the diner but I'm just don't like talking about my self, I should get better at it, so maybe if you want to on your next night of we could talk a little, but I wound promise I will tell you all at the same time. See you at work tonight.. Bye" I said to her machine

I drove the rest of the way home to my small apartment complex, parked my car in my parking space, and went inside.

I went direct to the bathroom to take a long hot shower, when I was don I went to my bedroom and took my pyjamas on and lied down under my covers and fall asleep with Catherine on my mind and hope about we could become friends for real.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(Catherine)**

I can't believe that she is so stubborn that she don't wont to answer my question it was just a little stupid question about her and her siblings and what she was like as a kid.

But she probably don't wont to answer because we are not friends and when I try she shuts her mouth and don't wound to talk, we will probably not become friends any time soon.

So 5 minutes time after I asked her my question I got up and left, and walked to the parking lot, looking down on the ground feeling a little sad that she don't wont to talk to me but maybe, just maybe if I kip asking she will answer my questions some day.

I drove home and started to make breakfast for my little girl, that is not that little any more is just turned 12 last month., but I still she her as a little girl there wand's her room to be pink.

When I was don I walked up the stairs and in to her room, I sad down on her bed and started to play with her hair "Lindsay honey time to wake up" I said in a whisper in her ear, she started to stir.

"I don't wound to get up" she said and sad up in her bed

"come on, I made you pancakes" I said and hoped she would get out of bed, not even 30 seconds later she was out of bed and on her way to the bath room.

I went down stair walked bay my home phone to see if any one had call me when I was at the diner with Sara or when I was at work.

I pushed the button "you got one missed call at 8:17 am" said the machine

"Hi Cath I'm sorry if I hurt you back at the diner but I'm just don't like talking about my self, I should get better at it, so maybe if you want to on your next night of we could talk a little, but I wound promise I will tell you all at the same time. See you at work tonight.. Bye"

I was a bit shocked that Sara had called me, to my home phone, she ever only calls my cell and when she calls it always about work.

I delete the call and mate a note to myself that I would talk to her tonight at shift.

I had just walked back to the kitchen when my daughter came down the stairs and sad down at the table and started to eat her pancakes.

Half a hour later we were on our way to my sisters house, my sister are taking Lindsay and Jeremy to the zoo.

When we pulled up in Nancy's drive way she came out and waited for us on her door step.

"Hi sis" I said when me and Lindsay walked up to her.

"Hi your self, you look like hell when was the last time you had some shut eye" my sister made fun of me.

"ha ha I'm going to sleep when I get back home" I said and gave Lindsay a hug and turned around walked back to the car and got in to drive back home.

When I got home I wend up stairs to my bathroom took a shower before going to bed.

When I was don in the bathroom around 20 minutes later I walked back to my bedroom and went to bed thinking about Sara and that we where going to work on us becoming friends.

I came not wait till I have to go to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They where all sitting in the break room waiting on Grissom to come and hand out assignments, the boys was talking about the latest baseball game. Catherine was drinking her coffee and Sara was reading a magazine.

Grissom came in the door and gave the boys an assignment slip and told the girls they where doing paperwork before he walked back to his office.

"Do you want to come to my office to do your paperwork?" Catherine asked looking over at Sara.

"Sure I just have to get something in my locker and when I will be there" Sara stood up and walked down the hall. When she walked passed Grissom's office he called her in.

"What do you want Grissom?" Sara asked sitting down in one of the chairs in front of his disk.

"I just wounded to ask you something" Grissom said.

"And that is it?" Sara asked getting irritated at him.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked looking down at his table.

"Like on a date?" Sara asked

"Yes as a date, what else?" Grissom said raising his voice a little.

"NO." Sara said getting up from the chair and walked to the door.

"What?" Grissom said getting up from his chair too.

"I don't wound to go out with you" Sara Said getting more and more angry with him.

"but you love me." Grissom said walking over to her.

"No I don't, I love someone else, and now I'm going to do my paperwork before I hit you" Sara said walking out the door and walked the rest of the way to the locker room.

Sara opened her locker and took the picture she had put on the wall on the inside of the locker and slammed it closed and walked out. Sara went to what every one in the lab called her lab and got her paperwork and went back to Catherine.

Sara walked inside Catherine's office and sad down in one of the chairs at the disk "What took you so long?" Catherine asked she had thought that Sara had stood her up and found another place to make her paperwork.

"Grissom." Sara said looking over at Catherine.

"what did he want?" Catherine asked putting down her pencil hoping Sara would talk to her.

"He is just stupid, how Dare he to ask me out after I have bin waiting for him for who know how long?" Sara was almost yelling.

"Do you still want to be with him?" Catherine asked and got up from her chair and walked over and sad down beside Sara.

"No I gave up on him over 3 years ago" Sara said.

"Okay they don't we talk about some thing else than that idiot " Catherine asked Sara. Catherine so something sticking out of one of Sara's files and took it out, it was the picture from her locker.

"So who is this?" Catherine asked showing Sara the picture.

"My half brother and half sister" Sara said taking the picture from Catherine.

"Only half? How is that possible? Your brother looks older and your sister younger than you." Catherine said

"My mom and step dad split up at some time after Michael was born and then my mom got pregnant with me, with someone she had dated a couple a month and when my mom and step dad got back together before I was born" Sara told Catherine.

"Do you know who your father is?" Catherine asked taking Sara's hand in hers.

"No the only thing she every told me was that he was on a business trip and that he was a young cop" Sara said.

"Then maybe we can find him." Catherine said looking Sara in the eyes to see her reaction to that she had just said.

"Maybe but who say's he is still a cop? And what if he doesn't want any thing to do with me?" Sara said getting a little sad.

"How about we try to find him first and then we can take the other thing later?" Catherine said getting up from her chair and took Sara with her.

"Where are we going?" Sara asked.

"We are going to the DNA lab and running your DNA in the system and see what we find" Catherine said.

They walked out of Catherine's office and down to the DNA lab where Catherine took a DNA sample from Sara and started to check for someone matching.

Not long after they got a match blinking on the computer "Do you want to see who it is?" Catherine asked.

"Yes" Sara said. Catherine clicked on the button and the profile came from. "What the…?" Catherine and Sara said at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"That can't be…" said Catherine. Catherine was looking at the computer in shock, she looked beside her but she couldn't see Sara, Catherine looked around the room and in the end at the floor.

Catherine sat down on the floor beside Sara taking her hand and stroking it "Sara, sweetie, wake up" Catherine said getting scared that she couldn't wake Sara up, Catherine had no idea about when Sara had passed out.

After Catherine had call her name three times she got up and called for an ambulance and printed the papers out, she put them in her pocket.

5 minutes later the paramedics came down the hall and inside the room "What happened?" asked one of the paramedic's looking over at Catherine, giving her a small smile.

"She just passed out." said Catherine walking over to the medic's and went out with them and got inside the ambulance with Sara holding her hand.

Catherine had so many thoughts running through her head; she still couldn't believe that he could be her father it was not possibly but than again everything can happen.

When they got to the paramedic's took Sara inside and a nurse shoved Catherine to the waiting area, she had just sat down in a plastic chair when her cell phone started to ring.

"Willows" Catherine answered, not checking the caller ID.

"Hi Catherine, where are you and Sara? Grissom told me to call, we need help at the crime scene" Brass said on the other end.

"Sorry Brass but we can't come" said Catherine sinking down in her chair.

"Why not?" asked Brass getting irritated at her.

"We are at the hospital" said Catherine.

"What are you doing there, is something wrong?" Brass asked getting pretty worried that something bad had happened.

"Sara passed out, and I couldn't wake her up" Catherine said Brass could here the concern in the woman's voice.

"I will be down the in a minute" Brass said before he hung up the phone.

After Catherine had hung up her cell phone a nurse came inside the room and Catherine stood up and walked over to her. "Are you with Sara Sidle?" she asked looking at Catherine.

"Yes how is she?" asked Catherine the nurse.

"She has a small concussion and has to stay with somebody for a little week to make sure she is doing okay" the nurse said.

"Can I see her?" asked Catherine

"Sure, come with me." said the nurse and walked Catherine to the room.

"There is a man coming later there will ask about her, can you bring him in here?" asked Catherine looking from the nurse to Sara.

"I will make sure he will be showed in." said the nurse and left the room.

Catherine sat down in the chair beside Sara's bed and took her hand in hers stroking it.

"Sara, sweetie, wake up" Catherine said.

"How is she doing?" said a voice on the other side of the room.

"Hi Brass, she has a small concussion, otherwise she is fine" said Catherine looking up at him, remembering the paper in her pocket.

"What happened?" Brass asked sitting down in the chair beside Catherine.

"We where looking in the data base to see if we could find her father." Catherine said taking the paper out of her pocket.

"What is this?" asked Brass looking down at the paper he was now holding in his hand.

"Open it and see what it is" said Catherine.

Brass opened the papers, he read over the letters a couple of times before looking up with shock on his face "How can this be?" he asked looking up at Catherine.

"You remember the story you told me when I first started working for you, about when you where in San Francisco and had thing with a woman down there?" Catherine told him.

"Yes, I remember, but what does that have to do with it?" Brass asked getting confused.

"Well there must have been a time when you did it without a condom because she got pregnant and you got a daughter about 9 months later" Catherine told him.

"So, what you're telling me is that Sara is my daughter?" Brass asked her.

"Yes Brass" Catherine said.

"I always wanted a kid that was mine." Brass said taking Sara's hand in his smiling down at his daughter hoping she was going to wake up soon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - CSR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In this story Brass was never married or had the kids he has in the show..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**(Sara)**

Something is wrong. My head is hurting and my eyes don't want to open. Where the hell am I?

Someone is holding my hand; I can hear someone talking but not what they are talking about. Okay get your self together and try to remember what happened.

You where somewhere with someone and who ever that was asked you if you wanted to see something then that happened? This is not helping. Maybe I should get some sleep and when I wake up I will try again, where ever it is I am.

**(Catherine)**

Why is she not awake yet, I don't like it when Sara is hurt, I love her too much. "Please wake up Sara" I said kissing her pale and cold hand.

"She will wake up, she is strong she just needs time." said Brass who was still sitting beside me, looking at the paper I gave him.

I don't think it has gotten to his brain yet, that Sara is his daughter.

Brass and I was still sitting in the chairs beside the hospital bed when the nurse came in to check on Sara "Why is she not awake yet?" I asked the nurse.

"Miss Sidle hit her head pretty hard, so it could take some time. Hours maybe days or months, we can't tell for sure" said the nurse and left the room.

That stupid woman, why did she have to say that? I hate people like her, they are saying a thing or two and then they take your hope away.

But she can't get to me that easy; I'm staying and prying to God that Sara will wake up soon, I'm getting nervous though the longer she is just lying there not moving but she still looks so peaceful.

Please, Please God let her be okay let her wake up, I said it over and over again in my head, and once in a while I looked up to make sure he heard me every time I said my words.

I don't know when it happened. Jim taking my hand in his own I think he is trying to calm me down but it's not working I'm not calm, not at all.

"Jim why is she not waking up?" I asked looking over at him getting tears in my eyes.

"Sweetie, she will wake up, but like I told you before she needs time" Jim said drying the tears of my cheeks.

About half an hour later Jim let to get to work, I had called Grissom and told him I was taking a couple of days off to stay with Sara and be here when she wakes up.

**(Sara)**

My head hurts. Why is, every thing so white where am I. Someone is lying on my leg. "Where am I?" I said opening my eyes slowly trying to get use to the light.

"Sara, you're awake" the woman beside me said. It must have been her lying on leg because the weight was gone.

"Who is Sara?" I asked her. Who is she talking about? She is confusing me. I turned my head to look over at her but my head started to hurt even more than before.

"Do you need something for the pain?" she asked taking my hand.

"No it's fine, now tell me who Sara is" I said.

"Sara are you making fun of me? It's you I'm talking about" she said getting teary eyes.

"No I'm not making fun of you I think I lost my memory" I said. Tears started to run down her cheeks "Why are you crying?" I asked.

"You can't remember? The doctor said you only had a small concussion." she told me.

"Can you tell me who you are and about you? Maybe if you could tell me something to see if I can remember something?" I asked her.

"Okay my name is Catherine and we work together. I have a daughter my ex-husband was killed two years ago" the Catherine woman said by now she was crying.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said to her, drying her tears off her cheeks.

"Don't be, the only thing lost was my daughters father." Catherine said, I didn't get to say any more because the nurse came in and she gave me some pain killers, Catherine asked about my memory loss and the nurse said something about it would come back at some point.

"Now could you tell me something about myself, it's kind of weird to only know my name" I said looking over at Catherine giving her a shy smile.

"Well your name is Sara Sidle; you work at the crime lab as a CSI level 3 and Mentor. Before you came to Las Vegas you lived in San Francisco. You went to Harvard I don't know that much about you, you like to keep your personal life to yourself." Catherine told me a lot of things but brought nothing back. My memory was still blank.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**(Sara)**

"When can I, get out of here?" I asked looking over at the beautiful blond haired woman sitting beside my bed.

"I don't know, we can ask the nurse when she is comes back to discharge you" said Catherine told me.

I have decided I hate being in hospitals, I hate the smell of disinfectants and the white bland colors.

Why is it taking so long for that damn nurse to get in here? I know she has other patients to look after but I just want to get out off here… even if it means I have to stay with someone for a couple off days. I hope it will be Catherine as she is the only person I have meet since I got here.

"Where am I staying? The nurse said something about me staying with someone for a couple of days" I asked Catherine. She moved closer and took my hand in hers; her hand is a little cold.

"You can stay with me if you want to, or else I can get the guys to stop by so you can meet them and after that you can decide where you want to stay" Catherine said smiling over at me I nodded my head to let her know she could call the other who ever they are, but my mind are made up: I want to stay with Catherine.

Catherine got up and let the room, I guess to call the guys and get them to stop by to say hi, but what if they get mad at me for not remembering them?

Catherine came back inside the room and right behind her was a man, I think who is a doctor, he started to look over the machines beside me and some other things.

"I hear that you want to get out of her" he told me, and how does he know I thought that Catherine was going out side to call some people, did she get a doctor instead? It would be a lot easier if I just could remember.

"You look fine and can't see a reason for you to stay your head will probably hurt for some time, your memory will probably return at some point but I can't tell you when." the doctor explained to me and I think to Catherine to or else he is just checking her out, but she looks like she doesn't care.

"Do you have someone to stay with or someone there can stay with you for a couple of days?" the doctor asked me.

Why is he asking so many questions I just want to get out of here, go home sleep in a normal bed and in a room there doesn't smell so damn clean, or have the bright light and cold white color. Just get me out of here before I go insane.

"I will make sure she is staying with someone." Catherine assured doctor, making me hopeful of getting out of here soon.

"Okay then, I will go get the papers so you can get out of here." the doctor said before he left the room.

"Finally, that was about time" I sighed, Catherine glanced at me like I had gone mad. Either that or she is trying to read me like an open book I'm sure she can do it I don't like it I don't know why I just don't.

The doctor came back 5 minutes later, both Catherine and I signed the papers. When we where done he left so I could get my clothes on.

Catherine had said something about us stooping by the lab so I could meet the others and decide who I want to stay with.

Catherine took my hand as we left the hospital when we got outside Catherine hailed a cab, she gave the driver the address to the lab and not even 10 minutes later he pooled up out side in the lab parking lot.

We got out and walked inside, down a long hall and to what I would guess to be the break room, there are a lot of people in there, at least 6. Do I really know all of them?

Catherine leaded me to the sofa and we both sat down. I looked around the room at all there faces to see if I remember any of them, I think I have seen the man in the corner before he looks familiar.

I didn't hear what Catherine told the others. But before I knew it every body in the room was saying there names.

The man in the door smiled, "Gil Grissom."

Right around the table, the well built Texan, judging by his accent, "Nick Stokes."

And beside him a woman with long blonde hair, "Sofia Curtis"

From the other side a kind looking man with mocha colored skin, "Warrick Brown"

And next to him a younger man who looked like he'd rolled straight out of bed, "Greg Sanders"

And the last one, the man in the corner, "Jim Brass"

When he said his name the memory came back from, I think right before I went to the hospital. A computer screen and Catherine telling to if I want to see it… and then I think the shock made me faint.

"Is every thing okay? Did you remember any thing?" Catherine asked me.

"Don't push her Catherine; give her time" the man called Gil Grissom said I have a feeling that he is my boss.

"So where do you want to stay?" asked the punk kid named Greg.

They where all asking questions and I didn't get time to answer before the next one came.

"She will stay with me." Grissom said. I don't want to say with that old man he must be so boring.

"Don't I get any say any in this?" I asked looking around the room.

They all nodded there heads, "I want to stay with Catherine… or Brass." I said giving them all a shy smile.

They where all looking at each other like and then me, like I had said something wrong.

"Sara are you sure, you want to stay with one of them?" Grissom asked me like I would pick him instead, but he can forget that.

"Yes, I'm sure one of them; otherwise I will go stay at my oven place." I said

"Okay, Catherine and Brass, which one of you has, room for Sara for a few days?" Grissom asked looking from Catherine to Brass, hoping that it would be Catherine I had to stay with.

"Who would you prefer to stay with?" asked Brass walking over to Catherine and me.

"Catherine." I said in a whisper.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**(Sara)**

Everyone was looking at me like what I had said was something I would never ever say and maybe I wouldn't have if it wasn't my stupid memory loss.

I hate that I can't remember anything, I don't even know who I'm or where I'm from, who I'm friends with or anything about my family. The only things I know is the things Catherine told me and the small memory about Brass, maybe I can get Catherine to tell me a little more about him.

What if Catherine doesn't want me to live with her for a couple of day? What if she has family, like a husband and kids, maybe this was a stupid idea. I should have analysed it some more before saying who and wanted to stay with, Brass doesn't look like the kind of guy there have a big family but Catherine does, I think I made a bad decision.

Catherine brought me out of my thoughts "Hey are you okay" she said taking my hand in hers.

"I'm fine just thinking" I told her hoping there would not be any more questions, I need sleep.

"About what?" the Nick guy asked me.

"I…I was just thinking that Catherine might have a family and I don't want to impose on you" I said.

"Sweetie I told you at the hospital about my family and that I only have a daughter to take care of" Catherine told me, why can't I remember that.

I looked at her with a blank face I have know idea that she is talking about, I can't even remember something they already told me once, I hate it.

"I… I…I don't remember…" I said in a whisper, hoping none of them heard me.

"Sweetie maybe we should take you back to the hospital" said Catherine, I don't want to go back.

"I don't want to go back" I almost yelled.

"Hey. Hey its okay sweetie, I just want you to be ok" Catherine told me taking me in her arms and gave me a big bear hug to make me feel better and it is helping a little bit I like to be in her arms, I feel safe with Catherine.

If I have to go back I want Catherine and Brass to go with me, I don't know why but I feel like there is something more about Brass that they are not telling me.

"What will make you go?" asked Brass with a smile on his face.

"….I guess if you come" I said hoping he would go with us or else I'm not sitting a foot in that hospital again. Maybe one day, but that day, will not be today.

"Okay I will come with you two" said Brass, I like him, and I just don't know why he is so nice towards me.

"Why don't we just all go with you guys to the hospital" said Grissom I don't like that guy there is something off in the way he is acting and the way he stares at me when ever the others is not looking, I don't like it.

I grabbed Catherine arm hoping she would understand what I was trying to say, I don't want all of them at the hospital, I feel weird just being here in this room with them, and I still don't know who they are, just there names and faces that is just not enough.

"I think it's best if it's only Brass and me there are going with her" said Catherine to the others, wile I was hoping to God that they would understand and stay here, go home or what ever they are doing at this time of day.

"Catherine we just want to be there for Sara, but I guess that you want her for yourself" Grissom said angrily. What the hell is he talking about? How can he be so mean towards Catherine? She hasn't done any thing wrong.

"Oh shut up Grissom Sara wants me to be there, and if she doesn't I will leave" Catherine snapped. I was starting to get a bit nervous of what might happen if this argument got any worse. Why aren't any of the other guys stopping this? Do I have to do every thing myself? I'm still the injured one, it should be my decisions who I want to be there for me and who I don't, why can't Grissom just understand that he is kind of stranger to me?

"No Catherine you shut up, you just don't want any other person around Sara, and you are too scared of someone taking her away from you." Grissom yelled back. This is going to be a cat fight.

"Both of you shut up." I yelled so loud I think they could hear it in the other end of town.

They where all staring at me probably waiting for me to say something more "What is it you don't understand Grissom? I don't know you so why would I have you around in a place I don't like? If you haven't gotten it in to your brain yet, I just want Catherine and Brass to go with me… so if there isn't any thing else we are leaving now." I said getting up from the couth and left the room to find the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**(Catherine)**

I walked out of the break room to go find Sara; hopefully she didn't get lost wile trying to find the bathroom.

I walked down the hall and opened the bathroom door; Sara was standing in front of the sink looking kind of pale but I don't think she have seen it herself, since she is looking down wile washing her hands.

"Hi are you ready to go?" I asked her hoping not to scare the life out of her.

"Do we have to go to the hospital, maybe I'm just tired can we please just go home?" she was begging me to not take her back to the hospital and how can I say no, she looks so sweet when she is making her puppy dog face, I can't resist that face, maybe I should just take her home and get her to bed.

"Okay, okay we will go home but if it gets worse we are going back to the hospital" I warned her.

If she gets worse I'm not taking the chance, I will take her there. She is probably right that she might just be tired, and hi every body can't forget things, and she is having a lot of things to think about lately.

"Thank you" she said giving me a small smile.

"Come on let's get out of here so we can get you home and in bed" I said walking over to her and taking her hand in mine, together we walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to the parking lot.

We got inside my car and drove off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - CSR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I drove up in my drive way and parked the car, I was on my way out of the car when I noticed that Sara was fast asleep beside me, it's almost mean to wake her up she was so tired when we left the lab she needs her sleep.

I will have to wake her up, I don't think I can carry her up the stairs, and she probably doesn't want me to carry her any way.

"Sara sweetie wake up, we are here" I said, wile I lied my hand on her shoulder to shake her, just a little bit, not so must at it would hurt her by doing it.

"Sweetie, sweetie" I kept trying to wake her up, she is a hard sleeper, she wouldn't even hear if a bomb exploded right next to her , maybe I should just carry her inside and lie her down on the couch.

I got out of the car and walked around to the other side of the car and opened the passenger door, I leaned in over her to take the seat belt of her, "Sweetie…Sweetie" I said wile shaking her shoulders again, but nothing happened she didn't wake up this time eater, if it wasn't because she was breathing I would think she was dead.

I turned her round in the car seat so her legs was hanging out the door, when I put one hand under her knees and the other one around her back, I walked with her in my arms up to the front door, I had to put down her legs to get out my house keys to unlock the front door.

I got the door unlocked, and opened the door wide open, so I could get in with Sara in my arms, I took her back up in my arms and walked inside to my living room and put her down on the couch.

After I had put Sara down on the couch I walked out to the car to get Sara's bag from the trunk, later we will probably need to go to her apartment to get some more clean cloches, I don't think there is enough cloches in the bag she took from her locker, I took the bag out of the trunk in the same moment a car pulled up in the drive way right beside me.

I looked to my right and there was my mother sitting in her car looking kind of pissed, she normally only gets pissed at me when there is something I have forgotten, and I can't think of any thing I could have forgotten but when again there have been a lot going on over the last 24 hours.

My mother got out of her car and when she walked over to me "Where the hell have you been?" she yelled at me, well I guess there is something I have forgotten.

"At work, why?" I asked her, I closed the trunk of my car and when I locked the car, I started to walk back up to the front door, but my mother stooped me by taking a hold of my arm.

"You forgot didn't you?" she asked me, I still don't remember what it is I have forgotten, but when she is still this pissed it must have something to do with Lindsay, Oh My God what is something happened to her.

"Is something wrong with Lindsay, did something happen to her?" I asked her; maybe I shouldn't have asked that because now she is looking even more pissed when she did 3 minutes ago.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't remember what you promised her yesterday, Catherine you promised her you would pick her up at my place and drive her to school, but you never came" she told me, Oh God have could I forget something like that I never really gets to spend much time with her and when I tell her I have time I forgot it, but I did have other things on my mind around that time, when I should have taking Lindsay to school I was sitting in the hospital waiting for Sara to wake up.

"I sorry, I should have called, but I was at the hospital" I told her hoping to would calm a little down, if she kips yelling like that, the neighbours would probably call the police.

"What happened are you okay?" she asked me, if I had been in the hospital the nurse would have called her this morning.

"Nothing happened to me, but my co-worked passed out in out DNA lab and hid her head pretty bad, she lost her memory" I told my mother.

"Where is she now, and is she going to get her memory back?" typical my mother always asking questions.

"She is inside asleep on the couch, she has to stay with someone for a couple of days to a week, and at some point her memory should get back" I explained to her, hoping she would understand.

"That's good, so you got the next weeks time of?" she asked me, she is probably hoping for me to be home so she wouldn't have to take care of Lindsay for a couple of days, it's not like my mother doesn't like Lindsay, but she is a teenager and she is making a lot of trouble.

"I'm off for at lest the next 3 days, so you don't have to look after her, she can stay at home for the next week, and if I remember right she has school vacation next week" I said, my mother walked back over to her car but before she got inside the car and drove of she told me I had to pick Lindsay up from school at 3 pm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - CSR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please review...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**(Catherine)**

I can't believe my mother always giving me some excuse for not begin able to look after Lindsay when my sister can't, but when she haven't seen Lindsay for a couple of weeks my mother thinks I'm kipping her out of Lindsay's life.

It might have been a good idea that Lindsay are staying home next week and not spending her vacation with her grandmother, they probably can't get along since my mother was so happy about me begin home for the next weeks time, some times I can't figure out my mother.

I just hope I can have a week of not just from work but also my mother, she is always telling me I'm a bad mother and I'm no good for Lindsay, and maybe she is right I'm almost never home and when I am we are spending the time fighting with each other, I wish we could get along better and maybe do something together.

It's has just been so hard since Eddie not because I miss him, but because my daughter lost her father, even know he was a bad father, a bad father is always better than know father, I can't even get her to talk about it she just tells me that I don't understand how she feels, and she is probably right I don't know how she is feeling and I maybe never know when she doesn't want to talk to me about it.

I walked inside with Sara's bag in my hand, when I came in to the living room Sara was fast asleep on the couch, she looks so sweet when she is sleeping, she looks like an angel her beautiful light skin and long brown hair.

I can't believe she can sleep that way, she is sleeping on a couch there is way to short for her and on the way over here she was sleeping in the car seat, she must really be tired.

I walked up stairs to the guest room with Sara's bag when I came back down she was turning really badly and it looked like she was fighting, I walked over to her and sat down on my knees in front of the couch "Sweetie…sweetie wake up" I said wile I stroke her hair.

When she finely woke up her skin was hot and wet, and she had trouble with breathing, "Sweetie is you okay?" I asked her, I took her hand and made her lay back down to calm her down a little.

"I…I…think I just… so my pa…past up on till I…I was 17 years old" she got out between breaths, well that is a good thing that she is staring to remember, but I don't think it was good memories.

"That's good sweetie, you have started to remember" I told her, I got up from the floor and went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water, when I came back I sat down on the couch in front of her and gave her the glass of water.

"Cath..." she said, her voice was low really low, it is probably because of the troubled breathing, hopefully it will go back to normal when she have calmed down.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked her, she leaned closer to me and put her head on my shoulder.

"It's not good memories" she said like she was a small child there had just been yelled at for doing something wrong.

"I had a feeling they weren't, but it's still a good thing that you are starting to remember, maybe the rest will come back soon" I told her, I put my arm around her and gave her a big hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her, I don't want to push her in to talking I just want her to know that if she want to talk I'm here and I will gladly listen to her.

"Not really maybe when I know more about my life" she said, I never thought I could have a chance to get to know Sara the real Sara, and now in the time since we left the hospital I have learned more about her when the past almost 5 years.

"That's okay; you just have to know that if you need to talk you can come to me… okay?" I asked her hoping she would come and talk to me if she want or need too.

"Thanks Cath…when is your daughter coming home?" she asked me, well I think we will talk about something else now.

"I have to pick her up from school at around 3, why?" I asked her, why would she want to know that, Grissom have always been telling every body that Sara didn't like kids, so it's probably because she don't want her to come home yet.

"Well after the clock on your wall the time is 2: 30 so I just thought she would be home soon" she told me, what did she just say the time was, I looked over at the clock on the wall, how can the time already be 2: 30 I have to go now or else I will be late, and when I will have a mad teenager and I don't like that.

"I have to go get her I will be back in about an hour" I told her, as I got up from the couch and started to walked out in the hallway to get my jacket and purse.

"Can I come with you?" she asked, I got a bit of a chock because I didn't see her walking after me, why would she want to come with me, when she could sleep for a couple more hours before the house is going to get filled with high music.

"If you want to, just so you know the minute Lindsay steppes inside the house there is going to be playing high music pretty much all the time" I told her to make sure she really wanted to come.

"It's okay Cath, she is a kid, and kids make noise" she said, even trough she can't remember things, she sure as hell know things people wouldn't think she knows.

"Okay when lets go, she will just get pissed if I'm not there on time" I told Sara to warn her that Lindsay have a temper, we walked out the front door and went down to my car to go get Lindsay from school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - CSR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please Review...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**(Sara)**

Why did I say yes to this, here I'm sitting in Catherine's car waiting for her daughter to get off from school, a daughter I have no memory of, how in the hell am I going to do this? I wish I had my memory or at lest some of it, what if she gets mad at me for not remembering her or what if I don't even knew her before I lost my memory.

I have way to many thoughts right now maybe I should just shut up and let my brain get some sleep, I could ask Catherine the questions I have on my mind but what if she thinks I'm crazy for asking things I should already know.

"You look lost?" I heard a voice say beside my, I like her voice she sounds like an angel, she looks like one too, her long blond hair and ocean blue eyes.

"I just have so many questions but I can't find the answers to them" I told her hoping she wouldn't laugh at me; I sound like a small child.

"Why don't you ask me some of your questions wile we wait, and I will see if I can answer some of them for you" she told me, why if she so sweet towards me, I have a feeling we weren't really friends before I lost my memory, and I got more sure of it when we where in the break room and all the guys look wired at me, when I said I wanted to stay with Catherine.

"I know it's a wired question but where we friends before I lost my memory?" I asked her hoping she wouldn't get mad at me for asking.

"No not really… but that was mostly my fold I was cold towards you when you first came to Vegas… but after you helped Lindsay get trough her fathers death… I wanted to get to know you better… but I never had the nerve to ask you to breakfast so we could talk" said Catherine she sounds pretty nervous, maybe she is afraid that now I know we weren't friends that I will leave.

Catherine and me may not have been friends before I lost my memory, but now that I have a chance to make up to it I don't want to lose it, I really want to get to know her, she is so nice so I don't understand why you didn't get a long before, I know she said it was mostly her fold but I don't really believe her, I must have done something for her to be cold towards me like she said she was.

"It can't all have been your fold" I told her, I have a feeling it isn't only her fold.

"Mostly, but if it will make you feel better we can say it's both of outs fold" she told me, I like that better even trough it might just be something she is saying to make me feel better.

"Thank you, have much longer are we going to wait?" I asked her, I'm starting to get restless; there is nothing you can do in a car.

"Hopefully not much longer, if you are bored you can turn on the radio" she told me, I like that maybe there is something on that I like there can make time go faster.

I turned on the radio and started to search when I found a station with a song I like.

I love this song so much, I hope Catherine don't have any thing against me singing along, I just love this song.

_You made it, so easy to fall  
I could not stand at all  
I saw you, beside me  
you never saw me there at all_

_I promised, you all this  
I made plans thinking this was it  
I never, imagined  
I'd find you, lose myself instead_

_I never had a picture of an end_

_And I, I wanna believe in love  
I wanna believe in something bigger  
Than the two of us (Yeah)  
I, I wanna breathe again  
I wanna go back to the days  
Days I had my innocence  
I wanna believe again_

_I picked up the pieces  
and put them back where they belong  
but something was missing  
though I look the same, I'm not as strong_

_I'm gonna learn to trust again_

_And I, I wanna believe in love  
I wanna believe in something bigger  
Than the two of us (the two of us)  
I, I wanna breathe again  
I wanna go back to the days  
Days I had my innocence  
I wanna believe again_

_For without love what do we become?_

_I never had a picture of an end_

_And I, I wanna believe in love  
I wanna believe in something bigger  
Than the two of us (the two of us)  
I, I wanna breathe again  
I wanna believe, I wanna believe  
I wanna believe again_

When the song ended kids where running out of from the door in the front building of the school, I had been so cut up in the song that I hadn't heard the school bell ring.

"You have a beautiful voice" said Catherine, she is smiling at me I have a feeling she have heard me sing before.

"Have I ever done something like that?" I asked her to make sure I hadn't made an ass out of myself before by sing when some body else was listening.

"I have heard you one time before and I think the boys have walked in on you singing in the lab wile working" said Catherine she is still smiling at me.

We didn't get to talk any more because the door in the back opened and inside came a small girl maybe around 12 years old; she has her mothers blond hair and her eyes are the same ocean blue eyes too.

"Hi mom" said the little girl, I have a feeling I don't want to say that out loud, I don't think she would like to be called a little girl since she is almost a teenager.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" asked Catherine she looked in the mirror in the front window to look back at Lindsay, if Lindsay is like any other preteen she is not going to say much but there could be a small chance that she is going to talk about her day all the way home.

"It was good, except math we had another test and I didn't understand half of it" said Lindsay sad, maybe I could help her out with her math, I do have to stay for some time, I can at lest do some good wile I'm living with them.

"Mom can we have pizza for dinner?" asked Lindsay, I don't think she have seen I'm here.

"Sure honey, you can call and order when we have made your home work, you know what I want on my pizza and Sara is going to have a vegetarian" Catherine told her.

"Is Sara coming over?" Asked Lindsay, now there was a big smile on her face, well I think that answered one of my questions from earlier, I must know her if she smiles because I will be over.

"Honey I think you have way to much on her mind because Sara is sitting beside me" said Catherine, now she was laughing, and when Lindsay so I had been sitting beside her mother the hole time she started to laugh too.

"Oh hi Sara, and of course I have a lot on my mind we have a math test again tomorrow and I can't figure it out" said Lindsay, well I think I'm going to help her when we get home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - CSR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Have a good Weekend...333


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**(Catherine)**

My little girl must really have a lot on her mind, she didn't even see Sara before I said something, this test must really mean a lot to her, maybe I could ask Sara to try and help Lindsay understand math and maybe get her to like it a little bit more.

"What is the math test about sweetie?" I asked my daughter, I really hope that Sara can help her; I know she lost her memory but hopefully she can still remember how to do math and other things there is school related.

"Our Calculations doesn't only have numbers but also letters, and I just can't get it in my brain, must of it is just so confusing it would be easier if the letters weren't there" Lindsay said, I can't even remember we had to calculate with letters when I went to school, but then again I have always been and idiot to math, and I have never been able to help Lindsay when she needed the help, not even Eddie could help her and he was better at math than I was, but maybe the drugs made him forget every thing he learned when he was in school.

"Do you think you can help me Sara…Please" Lindsay almost never beg, but when there is some thing she really wants she will beg till she gets it and who can say no to her puppy dog face, I know that I can't and she probably got it from me when I need a favor from my sister.

"I will see what I can do but it's not sure I can remember how to calculate with letters" Sara told her, at some point eater me or Sara have to tell Lindsay that Sara have lost her memory, I just really hope she remembers.

"What do you mean that you might can't remember it you are a genius" Lindsay said, okay that time is going to be now, I had hoped we could have waited till we got back home so we could sit down with her and have a little talk.

"Lindsay could we wait till we get home, then we will talk… okay?" I asked my daughter to make sure she was okay with waiting till we get home, well even if she isn't, she will have to because we will be home any minute now.

"Okay…Did you loose your memory Sara?" asked Lindsay, I don't think she is listening to what I'm saying, because she is doing the opposite of what I just told her.

"Yes I did Lindsay, if you want to know more you will have to wait till we get home so Catherine can tell you what happened because I have know idea" Sara told her, right now I can't remember if I told her what happened before she passed out but that doesn't really matter right now.

Not long after I pulled up in my drive way and parked the car, Lindsay was the first one out and up to the front door, waiting for Sara and me, we walked up to her and I unlocked the door, when we got inside Lindsay went in to the living room and sat down on the couch, Sara and me walked in to her, Sara sat down beside her and I sat down in front of her, I tried to explain every thing to her as good as I could when we where done with out little walked Lindsay got her school books and when back over to Sara.

While Sara tried to teach Lindsay how to calculate with letters I when to the kitchen to order pizza I know I told Lindsay to do it but it's starting to get late so I decided to do it so we wouldn't have dinner too late, when I came back in to the living room about half an hour later Lindsay was trying to get Sara to play sing a long with her, "Please Sara, just once I promise I will not laugh at you, we can take some thing easy like High school musical" Lindsay said I hope for Sara that she at last know what movie Lindsay are talking about.

"Are there subtitles so I know what to sing?" asked Sara, well I think Lindsay got Sara around her little finger.

"Sure there are Sara, who do you want to be Troy or Gabriella?" asked Lindsay, Lindsay always want to be Gabriella, and she have never asked any body before who they want to be.

"Why don't you pick first, I don't know who they are anyways" Sara said, Lindsay put the disk in the player and walked over to where Sara stood waiting for them to start, Lindsay gave Sara one of the microphones.

"You are going to sing when there is standing Troy in the up of the scene, are you ready?" asked Lindsay.

"Go easy on me" said Sara, I don't think Lindsay needs to go easy on Sara, she has a good voice, and she can read, the only thing you need to could do is read to play this game.

I don't think ether of them have seen I have gotten back inside the living room , and I'm not going to let them know because I want to hear this. Lindsay pushed play on the remote and the song started.

_Sara:  
We're soaring', flying'  
There's not a star in heaven  
that we can't reach_

_Lindsay:  
If we're trying  
so we're breaking free_

_Sara:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we areLindsay:  
Creating space between us  
'Till we're separate hearts_

_Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe_

_Sara:  
We're breaking' free_

_Lindsay:  
We're soaring'_

_Sara:  
Flying' _

_Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
that we can't reach _

_Sara:  
If we're trying  
_

_Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free_

_Sara:  
Oh, we're breaking' free_

_Lindsay:  
Ohhhh_

_Sara is so good with Lindsay, I wish I could just tell her how I fell about her when every thing would be a lot easer or that is at last what I have been telling myself very once in a while, I just hope at some point I will get the nerve to tell her, and hopefully she will feel the same way about me._

_Sara:  
Can you feel it building  
like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_Lindsay:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhhh, in our very souls_

_Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
so every one can seeSara: _

_We're breaking' free_

_Lindsay: _

_We're soaring'_

_Sara: _

_Flying' _

_Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
that we can't reach _

_Sara:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free_

_Lindsay:  
Ohhhh running'_

_Sara:  
Climbing'  
to get to that place _

_Both:  
To be all that we can be_

_Sara:  
Now's the time_

_In the middle of the song the door bell rung and I went to open the door, it would probably be the pizza guy, so I took the money I found earlier and opened the door, the man gave me the three pizza's and I gave him the money in return, after the pizza guy left I went inside the kitchen to put the pizza's on plats._

_Both:  
So we're breaking free_

_Sara:  
We're breaking free_

_Lindsay:  
Ohhhh, yeahSara:  
More than hope  
more than faith_

_Lindsay:  
This is true  
this is fate  
and together_

_Both:  
We see it coming'Sara:  
More than you  
more than meLindsay:  
Not a want, but a need_

_Both:  
Both of us breaking' free_

_Lindsay: _

_Soaring' _

_Sara: _

_Flying'_

_Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
that we can't reach  
if we're trying _

_Sara: _

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Lindsay:  
Breaking free  
were running' _

_Sara:  
Ohhhh, climbing'_

_Both:  
To get to the place  
to be all that we can be  
now's the time_

_Sara: _

_Now's the time_

_Lindsay: _

_So we're breaking free_

_Sara: _

_Ohhhh, we're breaking free_

_Lindsay: _

_OhhhhBoth:  
You know the world can see us  
in a way that's different than who we are_

The song ended "Wow Sara you have a great voice" said Lindsay well I'm not the only one there think her voice is like angle music.

"Well you are not that bad yourself, with a little practice you could be a star" Sara told Lindsay, I really hope she didn't just tell her that to make Lindsay feel good about her self.

"Really" my little girl sounds so happy; I never knew that Lindsay wanted to be a singer.

"I would never lie to you… you know that right… I will practice with you if you want" said Sara, okay now I know she means it, and she is right she would never lie towards Lindsay.

"Girls dinner is ready" I said as I walked inside the living room with the pizza's and put them down on the coffee table, we all sat down on the couch and started to eat while she watched one of Lindsay's favorite TV shows.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - CSR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

I hope You liked it...333


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**(Sara)**

"Mommy, can I please leave the table?" Lindsay asked Catherine, Catherine didn't say anything she just nodded her head yes and Lindsay got up from her seat on the couch and headed towards the kitchen with her things where after I would guess she went to her room.

Catherine got up from the chair and walked over to the couch and sat down beside me, she took me hand in hers, her touch gives me this wired feeling in my stomach, I wish I could remember than maybe I would know if this means anything or if it's just me.

Even trough I can't remember anything from the time after I was 17 years old, I have started to get feelings for this woman who has been taking care of me the last could of hours and probably for the rest of the week.

I have to find a way to get me memory back, maybe I could get her to call this Brass guy since I remember a little bit then he said his name, I know I haven't told Catherine yet but I don't want to get her hopes up if I'm not going to remember anything else.

"Catherine…" I said and turned to look at her "Yes sweetie" she said back I like it when she calls me sweetie.

"Can you call that Brass guy and maybe ask him over?" I asked her hoping she would say yes.

"Sure why?" she asked me, well maybe I should just tell her the little things I remember from before me losing my memory.

"Because I so some pictures in my head when he said his name" I told her and turned my look back towards the TV.

"What did you see?" she asked me as she put her hand on me check and turned my head back towards her.

"I don't know if it really happened…You and me was standing in front of a computer I think in one of the labs, you asked me if I wanted to see and that's it" I explained as good as I could.

"That's good sweetie and it really did happen, it happened just before you passed out, what you so one the screen must have shocked you pretty bad" she told me, what could have been on that screen that would make me pass out just like that.

Before I knew what I was doing I leaned in to her and kissed her on the lips and not just a quick one it lasted long enough for me to put my hand behind her head to move her closer, I pulled away before I could make things worse.

"I'm sorry…I don't know why I did that" I said to her and my eyes was starting to tear up.

"You don't have to be sorry, it wasn't like I stopped you" she told me, maybe she likes me as more than a friend.

"Why didn't you?" I asked her: I really hope she will give me an answer.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to tell you since you can't remember things…You know I told you we weren't really friend and that it was mostly my fold…I kept pushing you away because I like you as more than I friend and I had know idea what I would do if I asked you out or tell you how I feel…I was afraid that you would turn me down" she explained to me, she may have lost me a couple of times under her rambling but I think I got the picture.

"Well I may have lost my memory but my feelings are still here, every time you touch me I get this wired but good feeling in my stomach and to tell the true I don't know what it means right now, but I will at some point" I told her I hope she doesn't get mad at me for not knowing if I like her as more than a friend.

"It's okay sweetie when you get your memory back you will know what the feeling means cause that is one of the things I can't tell you, every body is different and every one has there way of knowing when they like a person" Catherine told me, I don't think I can't find a woman there is better than the woman sitting right beside me and still holding me hand even after I kissed her on the lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - CSR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for Reading...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**(Catherine)**

I can't believe it Sara kissed me and not just on the cheek but on my lips: God I think I'm dreaming.

"Could we call Brass?" asked Sara, I had totally forgotten that I promised her that we would call Brass, but when again it was before she kissed me, how am I supposed to remember it when something like that happened.

"Of course, let me just go get my cell phone" I told her and got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen where I had left me cell phone after calling the pizza guy.

I walked back inside the room and sat back down on the couch beside Sara, I dialled Brass number and waited for him to answer _"Brass"_ he said.

"Hi Brass are you doing any thing special right now?" I asked him, I hope that he isn't doing any thing right now because I would like to se if Sara could get to remember more things: anything is better than nothing.

"_I'm just doing paper work, the boring part of the job… well I guess you called for a reason… so what do you need my help with?"_ asked Brass he is always so sweet to help people out them they need it.

"Could you come by, Sara would like to se you and get to know you better" I told him, hoping he would drop the paperwork for some other day and come and help Sara out a bit.

"_Is every body else coming too?"_ he asked, I could here he was packing his things together and opened the door to his office.

"No just you, she is hoping that she will get some of her memory back by getting to know you better" I told him.

"_Well okay then I will be there in 10 minutes"_ he said and hung up the phone.

I put the cell phone down on the coffee table "Maybe we should clean this up before he gets here" said Sara as she got up from the couch and started to pick the things up from the table.

"You can't carry all of it, so let me take some of those things" I told her, she had taken every single thing on the table and put them on top of each other, I'm almost hundred percent sure that if I don't take some of the things she will drop them on the way to the kitchen.

"Okay… I just wanted to help out" she said as she lot me take some of the tings of her building and together we walked inside the kitchen and put all of the things away.

"Thanks Sara…But you doesn't have to help with everything, you are supposed to rest and not run around" I told her: when we where done with putting the things away the door bell rung and I walked to the door and opened it and on the outside stood Brass, I didn't say anything I just stepped a side and let him inside.

Brass took of his jacket and shoes: and we both walked inside the living room, he sat down on the couch and I sat down in my chair.

Not long after we had sat down, Sara came inside the living room with coffee for the three of us "Sweetie you didn't have to do that" said Brass to Sara.

"I wanted to" she said back as she sat down beside him.

"So Catherine told me you wanted to get to know me better…can I ask you why?" he asked: he is wired he asks if he can ask a question but he has already asked the question.

"When you said your name in the break room I remember something" Sara told Brass: Brass moved a little closer towards Sara and took her and in his.

"What did you se?" he asked: I really hope he can help her to remember some thing more.

"Catherine and I were standing in from of a computer and she asked me if I wanted to se the screen…that's it" she told him.

"That's a start" he said and gave Sara a big hug.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - CSR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading...


	17. Brass

Chapter 17

**(Sara)**

"That's a start" he told us and gave me a big hug, I feel so save in his arms it's like we have some kind of connection, I don't know what it means but it feels good.

"I know that, I just wish that I could remember more and soon" I told them, as I leaned closer in, in Brass's warm arms.

"I know sweetie, and you will at some point I promise, and we will start with you and me getting to know each other better" Brass told me, I hope that I will remember just a little bit more then he goes back home.

Brass and I pulled apart from each other "So you wanted to know me better, what do you want to know?" he asked me and took my hand in his.

"Well like where you where born and grow up?" I asked him.

"I was born in New Jersey and I grow up there too, I moved to Las Vegas after collage" he told me.

"Are you married or have been, do you have any children?" I asked.

"I have never been married" he said and before answering the next part of my question he looked over at Catherine and she nodded her head, it's like they know something they are not sure that I should know or at lest not yet.

"I have a child, a daughter, but I can't tell you more about her just yet" he told me, now I know for sure that they are hiding something for me.

"What do you do for a living?" I asked I know it's a stupid question since if I don't remember wrong I was told earlier that I work with him.

"I started out as a cop and when I became night shift supervisor, and after a member of my team got killed I was sent to homicide" he told me.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What's a bling-bling?" I asked Catherine who was sitting beside me at the break room table._

"_Got me" she said back._

* * *

"_Well, according to my DNA data the types are 814 quadrillions to one that your suspect is our killer" said Greg and gave Catherine the papers._

"_Pretty good stats! Whoo!" I said._

"_Yeah, considering there's only about six billion people in the world" said Catherine._

_End Flashback_

- - - - - - - - - - E - - - - - - - - - -

"What happened, are you okay Sara?" asked Catherine, as she was getting up from the chair and came over and sat down in front of Brass and me.

"Did you guys find the killer?" I asked hoping they would be able to tell me some more to fell in the blanks.

"Yes Sara, You and me found Holly's killer" Catherine told me, well maybe that's what I so.

"Did we talk about bling-bling and 814 quadrillions to one?" I asked hoping we did or at lest did at some point.

"Yes the bling-bling thing was when we made the phone call to the killer and the other thing was when Greg gave us the DNA results from under Holly's fingernails" Catherine told me.

"Why…Did you remember something sweetie?" asked Brass.

"I think I did, I so some little parts of apparently holly's case" I told them, Catherine got up again and sat down beside me and put an arm around my shoulder and gave a small hug.

"That good, maybe we should have the rest of the team member to stop by one by one maybe you will remember more by that" said Catherine and gave me a smile.

"I think Catherine is right, you should talk to the others too, and se if you can remember any thing else" Brass told me and wall three of us got up from the couch and walked to the front door.

"You two just call me if you need anything else" he said and gave both Catherine and me a hug and when he walked out the front door, he is a sweet guy, I really hope I will get my memory back soon, so I can find out what the two of them are hiding.


	18. Greg

**I'm really sorry it took so long.**

Chapter 18

**(Sara)**

After Catherine had followed Brass to the door she came back and sat down on the couch beside me, we were sitting in silence when there were a knock on the door.

Catherine got back up from the couch "Did he forget something?" she asked; I don't know if she were asking me or herself.

"I don't think so" I answered and got up from the couch and walked after her out in the hall way, she opened the door and there stood the guy with blond spiky hair.

"Greg what are you doing here?" Catherine asked him.

"I just wanted to see how Sara was doing" he said and gave Catherine a big puppy dog smile and she stepped aside saw he could get inside.

"Okay Greg you can come in for a little while, it is almost Sara's bedtime" Catherine said and showed Greg in to the living room.

"Hey…I'm not a kid I don't have a bedtime" I said as I walked inside the living room and sat back down on the couch.

"Yes you do, the doctor said you had to get a lot of rest" she said and I knew she was right the more rest I got, the faster I would hopefully get back to normal.

"Fine…Greg please tell me something about yourself" I said and patted the spot on the couch beside me; he walked over to me and sat down.

"Well I work in the lab, first I was a lab rat and when I became a CSI with you as my mentor" Greg said and gave me a smile.

_Flashback_

"_According to Clara James' father, Clara didn't eat Gooeybunz. She didn't like them which mean it was either the killer or the male DB" I said._

_"__So we're looking for... bite marks? If we get a good impression maybe we'll get an ID through dental records" Greg said._

"_You got it" I said and gave him a thumps up._

_"__And the student becomes a master" he said with a big smile on his face._

_Greg accidently splashed decomp into his mouth "Technical that makes you a cannibal Grissom would be so proud" I said and laughed._

"_Grissom would have tasted it on __purpose__" Greg said._

_End flashback_

"What else can you tell me" I asked him.

"You is one of my best friends, we sometimes go out to breakfast after shift, we watch sports together, we were both in the lab when it exploded" Greg said.

"Wait. Wait back up the lab exploded?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yes Warrick and me were working on a case and when we got back to the lab we put the evidence in the DNA lab for testing, but we didn't know that the heater with put it on was turned on, so when it got heated enough it exploded, Greg were in the lab and you were out in the hallway" Catherine explained to me.

Greg moved a little closer to me "Greg what are you doing?" I asked him.

"You don't smell like you" he said and I looked wired at him.

"She used my shampoo" Catherine said and I looked over at her.

"If I don't smell like me what do I normally smell like?" I asked him.

"Vanilla" he said.

_Flashback_

"_You smell like death" Greg said as we walked by each other out in the hall way._

_I were slightly annoyed "I've heard" I said._

"_You know, a real man wouldn't mind..." he said before he walked away._

"_You changed? You still smell!" Nick said and walked out from the break room._

_"Hey Sara, What were you in high school?"Warrick asked._

_"Science Nerd" I said and walked out too._

_End flashback_

"Why don't you guys talk for 10 more minutes while I go get Lindsay to bed" Catherine said and got up from the chair she were sitting in walked up stairs.

There didn't go long before we could hear Lindsay complain about having to go to bed.

"Saw is there anything else you would like to know?" Greg asked me.

"I can't think of anything thing right now" I said and let out a yarn.

"I think Catherine were right it is your bedtime, I will let myself out and you are going to go upstairs and to bed" Greg said and gave me a hug before leaving the living room.

When I heard the front door close after him I walked upstairs were Catherine and me almost walked in to each other "Did Greg leave?" she asked me.

"Yes he left after telling me to go to bed" I said and walked in to the bathroom I heard Catherine say good night before closing the door.


End file.
